O Gato e O Dragão
by Lianni Hikari
Summary: Rukia é um gato e Ichigo um dragão, viviam em mundos diferentes quando de repente ela decide ir para o mundo dele viver lá, assim acontecendo vários acidentes e muitas lutas.


[Fanfic] – O gato e o dragão

Prólogo 1 – O gato

Sim, ela era um gato, um gato preto com olhos violetas, belos, que brilhavam quando o sol ou a lua estava no céu. Estava quase sempre triste, pois não tinha nada o que se fazer naquele lugar onde vivia.

Um lugar belo como ninguém viu antes, cheio de paz e harmonia no ar, não tinha nada de poluição, violência e outras coisas ruins que vemos hoje em dia. Mas o fato é que ela em um lugar tão belo como aquele, como poderia ficar triste?

A resposta é, lá tinha tudo isso, mas uma coisa que ela não tinha era o que lá muitas pessoas possuíam, o amor. Via muitas pessoas e animais com alguém especial, sempre juntas e felizes, só ela, triste e sozinha naquele mundo.

Achou que não pertencia naquele mundo maravilhoso. Não tinha o amor e nem nada para se fazer. De uma hora para outra, sempre pensava em sair daquele lugar, mas nunca teve coragem, pois sabia que além daquele universo, tinha outro que era horrível.

Mas deveria tentar mesmo que fosse por uma boa causa para ela mesma.

Prólogo 2 – O dragão

Sim, ele era um dragão, laranja com olhos castanhos bem claros, bem diferente dos outros de sua família. Era um briguento, não gostava muito de ficar com os outros à sua volta. Sempre estava a lutar a qualquer hora que encontrava outra coisa a sua frente, não sabia o significado do amor pois nunca sentira isso nem com sua família de dragões.

Morava em um mundo cheio de desgraças e poluições. Não poderia ir para o outro mundo pois lá estaria sozinho. Queria ter alguém especial, mas sempre pensou assim: "Quem iria gostar de um dragão briguento??".

É, parece que a única coisa que poderia fazer é ficar no seu mundo solitário, com sua família, os doze dragões mais fortes de todo o universo.

Tentará mudar sua vida indo encontrar sozinho a resposta de sua pergunta.

Capítulo 1 – O Encontro de Duas Vidas

O gato preto de olhos violetas acaba saindo de onde vivia para ir ao mundo onde acha que deveria estar. Correu muito só para sair de seu mundo que era imenso, mas conseguiu, pois viu que onde estava não tinha nada naquele mundo onde vivia. Ficou com medo no começo mas continuou a andar seguindo adiante sem voltar para trás.

O dragão neste momento, estava em um local por perto, mas brigando muito com um monstro que lá, as criaturas chamavam de "hollow" pois eram todos iguais e também os mais temerosos de todos que existia por lá e Ichigo estava justamente lutando com eles.

Depois de um tempinho o gato acabou se acostumando com aquele mundo, não foi atacada até agora por nenhuma criatura estranha, andava tranquilamente pelas ruas que estavam destruídas pela densidade de violências que haviam por ali.

O dragão acabara de derrotar todos os hollows e estava voando tranquilamente pelas ruas, mas sempre atento ao que acontecia a sua volta. Lá as criaturas podiam ser atacadas a qualquer hora sem nem ao menos perceber.

Enquanto o gato andava normalmente, em um momento sentiu um arrepio estranho, viu a sua volta, mas não tinha absolutamente nada. Começou a andar um pouco mais rápido, subindo em algumas janelas dos prédios.

Voava um pouco alto perto das janelas dos prédios um pouco longe do gato, percebe na hora que estava sendo seguido, mas não sabia o que era e nem dava muito tempo para olhar e se defender, resolve voar cada vez mais rápido ainda sendo seguido, o dragão conseguiu ser alcançado pela criatura, mas só dava para ver sua sombra....

O gato quando estava nas janelas mais altas dos prédios, olhou para trás e viu que estava sendo perseguida por algo estranho, a "coisa" era um monstro com olhos vermelhos que emitiam muito medo. Correu pelas janelas pulando cada vez mais longe de onde estava. Não adiantava correr, não conseguiria fugir...

O dragão acelerou tanto que estava tão próximo do gato que um acidente aconteceu quando os dois acabaram se encontrando de frente...

Eles acabaram tendo um beijo desastrado...assim os dois caindo no chão daquele jeito, batendo a cabeça com tudo. As "coisas" foram atrás também...

-Aii. Por que você fez isso??-pergunta a gata irritada.

-Eu?? Você que não olha por onde anda.-dizia o dragão muito irritado.

-Você também, a propósito quem é você, dragão alaranjado?-olha para ele que voltava a voar.

-Sou Ichigo da família dos doze dragões.-sorriso vitorioso.

-Ahh..Sou Rukia...quem são os doze dragões?? Não os conheço...-olhava-o muito curiosa.

As "coisas" estavam escondidas em algum lugar os observando muito atentamente, examinando cada movimento que faziam.

-Nani?? O.O você não conhece eles??*Rukia faz um sinal de não com a cabeça* de que mundo você é??-Ichigo agora nem se lembrava das criaturas dando atenção a ela.

-Bem, sou dali.-diz apontando a um lugar ao longe onde estava muito iluminado.

-Nossa, então você morava ali?? Ahh então por isso não conhece eles. Vou te explicar nanica. Os doze dragões são as criaturas mais fortes deste mundo, nada pode vencê-los, mesmo tendo um grupo de 100000 de criaturas não adiantará.-Ichigo se lembrava de como eles eram.

As "coisas" estavam mandando essas informações para algum lugar bem afastado dali.

-Sugoi *-* bem, morava sim, mas resolvi sair, porque parece que não servia para ficar morando lá.-olhava para baixo.

-Por que?-olhava um pouco para a gata a sua frente sentada de cabeça baixa.

-Porque acho que não sirvo para ficar sozinha lá naquele mundo maravilhoso...-olhou para o céu agora, vendo a lua sair depois das nuvens que encobriam as estrelas e a bela lua, que iluminava seus olhos, deixando-os muito belos.

-Então..você está aqui só para isso??-Ichigo estava maravilhado com seus olhos.

-Hai.-agora olhava determinante para Ichigo deixando o muito estranho.

-Hunf, baixinha.-dizia ele agora pousando ao seu lado.

-Moranguinho.-um provocando o outro...

-Falando nisso, quando nos encontramos acabamos nos..b-bei..-não conseguiu terminar de falar...

-Beijando...-Rukia que terminou para ele.

-É.-dizia envergonhado.

-Por que você está assim? Beijo é só um cumprimento...-nem se importando.

-Hã??-agora ele não entendia nada...

-Deixa para lá. Pelo visto você não conhece as coisas.-dizia olhando para os lados.

-Ora sua, você que não sabe direito o que significa isso. Aliás, onde você achou isso??-Olhava com muitos pontos de interrogações para Rukia.

-Ouvi isso lá onde vivia.-dizia sem se importar.

- ¬¬" –não conseguia nem achar palavras para falar.

-Bem, só uma pergunta....onde estão aquelas criaturas que estavam me perseguindo?-olhava para os lados, até o Ichigo percebeu isso.

-O que será que estão tramando??-Ichigo agora estava muito desconfiado.

-Eles também tramam alguma coisa???-ficou surpresa.

-Claro, eles também tem cérebro, mesmo não parecendo.-estava ficando bastante alerta...

-Ahh ta.....bem, vamos lá então, nunca usei isto, mas vai....-Rukia ficou em posição de luta.

-Você sabe lutar??-ainda alerta.

-Um pouco, é porque lá no bairro onde morava, sempre viam alguns cachorros então para me divertir um pouco, eu lutava com eles.-se lembrava muito bem.

-Ahh....que bom, mas eles não ficavam bravos??-olhava-a.

-Sim, mas eu sempre dava um jeito de escapar depois xP.-perdeu a concentração por um instante, e neste momento um hollow ataca-a com tudo.

-Cuidado Rukia!!!-grita Ichigo com tudo e é atacado por outro hollow também.

Faltava um centímetro para que as garras do hollow a pegasse, se não fosse por um pulo que havia dado.

-Essa foi por pouco.-pousou em cima de um prédio olhando o que acontecia lá embaixo.

Ichigo lutava muito bem para opinião de Rukia, não parava um minuto, parecia uma máquina. Rukia desce com tudo com suas unhas para cima de um hollow que iria atacar Ichigo por trás, chegou na hora e conseguiu matar com suas grandes e belas unhas.

-Até que você luta bem, moranguinho.-agora estava se divertindo.

-Você também nanica.-Ichigo e Rukia estava um de costas para o outro com um círculo formado por hollows a sua volta.

-Vamos lá?-Ichigo olhou para Rukia.

-Claro!-Rukia e Ichigo atacaram juntos o círculo, metade foi morta e a outra estava ainda lutando contra eles.

Depois de um tempo todos foram aniquilados, sobrando só os dois e muita poeira no ar...estavam muito cansados.

-Foi uma luta boa não??-Ichigo parou de voar e pousou do lado de Rukia.

-Hai.-Rukia agora deitou-se pois não agüentava mais seu corpo direito.

-Vamos descansar um pouco.-Ichigo também se deitou.

-Aham.-suava um pouco, mas conseguiu pegar no sono.

O lugar estava muito quieto, nenhuma criatura estava por perto, os dois podiam dormir tranquilamente que ninguém iria atacá-los, ainda mais super cansados do que havia acontecido antes....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Em outro lugar daquele mundo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Pelo visto eles se saíram muito bem derrotando meus hollows.-dizia um homem sentado em uma gigantesca cadeira, não se via seu rosto, ouvia se uma risada.

-Ichigo, parente daqueles dragões não?? Que bom, achei você....-uma risada ficou naquele ar cheio de mistério e sombrio daquele lugar grande, só com essa pessoa......

Capítulo 2 – Vidas em Perigos

Depois de uma noite com duas luas, uma meio rosa e outra azul, tudo ocorreu normalmente...

O dia amanheceu, mesmo estando naquele lugar, podia se ver um sol, bem forte, sem muitas nuvens no céu, Rukia e Ichigo acordavam agora.

-Bom dia.-Rukia falava se espreguiçando.

-Bom dia.-Ichigo agora começava a voar novamente.

-O que iremos fazer agora??-já que Rukia não sabia nada daquele mundo, iria ser bom que Ichigo fosse seu guia.

-Vamos procurar comida.-já ia voando para algum lugar.

-Como podemos fazer isso??-Rukia estava seguindo-o.

-Nós teremos que achar umas plantas que dêem frutos.-disse já procurando algumas.

-E como podemos achá-las??-tinha muitas perguntas em sua cabeça.

-Essas plantas sempre ficam perto de pedras para se apoiarem.-tinha achado uma.

-Achei uma!-foi até uma planta apoiada em uma pedra, estava cheia de frutas vermelhas.

-Experimente.-então Rukia pegou uma e comeu.

-Muito bom. Você sempre come isso?-pergunta pegando mais uma.

-Sim, é muito bom para meu corpo, assim eu posso lutar.-diz comendo várias.

Enquanto os dois comiam calmamente, também não sabiam que monstros estavam famintos, não pelas frutas, mas pelos dois que estavam lá sozinhos se divertindo e comendo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Do Outro Lado do Mundo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Meus caros animais de estimação, podem comê-los a vontade.-a pessoa falava com um bando de monstros a sua frente.

-Hai Aizen-sama!!-eles se retiravam de lá e iam onde o gato e o dragão estavam.

-Muito bom Aizen, mas quando eles descobrirem que você é o mestre desses monstros, pode se dar muito mal com os 12 dragões.-uma pessoa de branco aparecia na frente da gigantesca cadeira onde Aizen sempre ficava.

-Não tenho medo deles, Gin.-ele era o único que nunca sentiu medo dos dragões, já que sempre trabalha perto deles.

-Estou te dizendo, é melhor você parar. Eu agora irei para o outro lado, não será bom ficar ao seu lado quando descobrirem.-estava desaparecendo nas sombras.

-Então te considero um covarde.-disse antes que Ichimaru Gin fosse embora.

-Na verdade estou só me prevenindo das coisas que virão.-agora tinha desaparecido por completo deixando-o sozinho naquele lugar...

-Não adianta se prevenir. Eles conseguem saber das coisas antes de todos, e saberão que você também está no meio, pois vou falar sobre isso.-dizia sozinho começando a dar risadas...

Rukia e Ichigo estavam se divertindo, Rukia estava gostando muito de ouvir as histórias dos 12 dragões, pareciam ficarem cada vez mais juntos nos últimos dias, mas parece que a diversão dos dois foram quebradas por vários monstros que ficaram em volta com olhares famintos em cima dos dois.

-De novo, a mesma coisa.-Ichigo novamente ficou com pose de luta.

-É sempre assim??-pergunta Rukia se distraindo.

-Quase sempre, eles só atacam quando querem briga ou estarem com fome.-Ichigo agora tinha começado a lutar.

Estavam lutando, tinha aproximadamente 10 monstros, até que estava fácil derrotá-los, se não fosse por uma acidente.

Rukia estava lutando bastante, mas quando ia atacar o próximo monstro que estava atrás, acabou sendo pega por um monstro que estava escondido atrás das pedras, assim ficando gravemente ferida.

-Rukia!!!-quando o dragão viu que o gato estava ferido, começou a lutar bravamente até que não ficasse nenhuma sombra, só dos dois.

Ichigo foi até a Rukia e viu que ela sangrava muito, então decidiu que se não fizesse algo logo, ela poderia morrer.

Rukia estava ficando quase inconsciente já que a cada segundo perdia muito sangue, parecia que seu corpo estava ficando cada vez mais leve.

"-Será que agora morrerei?? Ichigo o que está fazendo??"-Rukia ainda conseguia escutar algo que Ichigo falava, mas ela mesma não conseguia nem abrir a boca.

-Deusa da cura, venha até mim e cuide desta amiga que se machucou gravemente!-Ichigo dizia para o céu.

De repente onde eles estavam foi iluminado por uma luz e dela apareceu a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos negros presos em uma trança que ficava em frente a seu peito. Estava com um kimono preto e uma capa branca por cima, mostrando ser uma deusa.

-O que deseja meu bom dragão?-pergunta calmamente.

-Onegai deusa Unohana cuide dela.-disse Ichigo levantando o corpo do gato mostrando para a deusa.

-Tentarei o possível, mas não deixarei ela morrer.-Unohana pousou no chão e foi até o dragão, pegando o gato de seus braços, colocando-a no chão.

-Estarei esperando aqui.-deitou-se com seu rosto virado ao lado contrário de onde elas estavam. Estava muito preocupado, mas não queria demonstrar para outras pessoas, esse era o jeito do dragão ser.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Assembléia dos 12 Dragões*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos estavam lá, sentados nos seus respectivos lugares, esperando mais informações do que acontecia no mundo, de seus subordinados muito leais.

-Temos mais notícias do que está acontecendo, 12 dragões.-falou primeiro um homem de cabelos brancos e olhos vermelhos, os outros ainda estavam calados.

-E o que está havendo??-disse o mais velho dos dragões que haviam lá, era o dragão negro.

-O dragão laranja cujo nome é Ichigo, acabou de violar a regra em que não devia conversar com ninguém.-dizia uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros.

-Meu neto está no meio disso??-estava ficando bravo, enquanto os outros dragões estavam cochichando algo.

-Tem mais uma coisa, não sabemos por quê, mas vários hollows atacaram-no.-dizia o último homem que restara, tinha cabelos verdes e olhos azuis.

-Mas não juntam muito hollows por aqui.-estava estranhando o fato.

-Sim, por isso iremos investigar mais.-dizia o primeiro homem que falara.

-Estaremos aguardando a notícia.-quando o mais velho dos dragões falou, os três haviam sumido da vista deles.

-O que poderemos fazer com Ichigo??-um dragão vermelho perguntou ao mestre de todos.(N/A:o mestre era o mais velho claro XP)

-Teremos que dar um castigo a ele por quebrar as regras.-olhou para todos seriamente.

-Iremos pensar em algo.-disseram os outros em uníssemos.

-Sim, estarei aguardando a resposta.-saiu de lá voando, parece que agora ia descansar, já que era velho deveria parar de pensar nessas coisas e deixar com os outros que eram mais novos.

-Bem, o que poderemos dar ao Ichigo como castigo??-perguntou o dragão vermelho que era o superior depois do dragão negro.

-Podemos fazer ele lutar contra hollows por um dia.-o dragão verde deu uma sugestão.

-Não, isso ele já faz. Tem que ser outra coisa.-ainda era o dragão vermelho.

-Que tal jogá-lo no fogo e deixá-lo por alguns minutos???-pensou o dragão azul.

-Recusado, tem que ser algo pior.-estava ficando bravo, já que os outros dragões não pensavam em nada.

-Que tal ele não ser mais da nossa família, sendo obrigado a viver sozinho e sem casa neste mundo??-o dragão branco deu sua sugestão.

-Essa idéia parece muito boa. Então iremos fazer isso! Ichigo o dragão laranja irá sair da nossa família sendo obrigado a viver só e sem lar.-bateu um martelo na mesa onde estava terminando assim a reunião.

Todos os dragões saíram daquela sala e foram fazer seus afazeres. Alguns tinham que cuidar de coisas, proteger algo e etc..

Mas todos eles tinham um trabalho mais importante, sempre colocar ordens naquele lugar que é diferente do outro que havia no mundo.

Em outro lugar....

-Nossa, mas o que é isso??-pergunta a mulher que estava na área de informações, ela achou alguns tipo de DNA humano.

-Vamos investigar de quem é. Já que estava junto com os hollows mortos, deve ser essa pessoa quem controla todos.-o homem de cabelos verdes agora ia para outro lugar segurando um pedaço de tecido com algo que continha o DNA de alguém...

Extra – Músicas que Combinam(um pouco) Com a Fic

First Kiss

First Kiss kara hajmaru futari no koi no history

A história do nosso amor começou com nosso primeiro beijo

Kono unmei ni mahou kaketa Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta

Invoquei esta magia para o destino quando você apareceu de repente

Tsuki ga futatsu kienai sora

Um céu onde duas luas não desaparecem

Arienai koto da yo ne

É algo inacreditável, não é?

Hajimete da yo konna kimochi

Foi a primeira vez que senti isso

Yake ni koko ga kokochi yoku natte yuku

O desespero que está dentro de mim frequentemente torna-se algo prazeroso

Moshi Kimi ga tsumazuite ochikondemo

Mesmo se você escorregar e ficar triste

Boku ga gyutto Kimi wo zutto dakishimete ageru

Sempre estarei para te dar um forte abraço

Sweet Kiss made samenai ano hi deaeta story

Não acordei da história daquele dia em que nos conhecemos até seu doce beijo

Hora Kimi no mahou kakete negai wa kitto kanau kara

Veja, se eu invocar sua magia, os desejos certamente se realizarão

First Kiss kara hajimaru futari no koi no history

A história do nosso amor começou com nosso primeiro beijo

Kono unmei ni mahou kaketa Kimi ga totsuzen arawareta

Invoquei esta magia para o destino quando você apareceu de repente

I Say Yes

I say Yes zutto Kimi no soba ni iru yo

Digo sim, ficarei ao seu lado para sempre

Donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto

Não importa que futuro nos teste, certamente...

Ah futari no unmei meguriaeta o wa

Ah, foi nosso destino, pude encontrá-lo

Kimi no koe kikoeta kara

Porque ouvi sua voz

Sou pinchi na dekigoto oshiyosete kite mo

Sim, mesmo nos incidentes críticos, pode deixar isso comigo

Kimi to ireba norikoerareru

Se eu estiver com você, poderemos superá-los

Tokimeki to makenki to

Palpitações e vontade de competir

Urahara de haraharasuru kedo

Me excitam ao contrário, mas...

Stay with me tada Kimi wo mamoritai yo

Fique comigo, só quero protegê-lo

Tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo

Apesar de termos nascido em mundos distantes

I say Yes zutto Kimi no soba ni iru yo

Digo sim, ficarei ao seu lado para sempre

Donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou forever

Vamos transformar qualquer futuro em esperança para sempre.

Capítulo 3 – O Verdadeiro Culpado

Depois de uma hora esperando, a deusa foi até Ichigo falar que a pequena gata estava curada.

-Pronto, agora ela está bem.-assim acalmou o Ichigo que estava bem preocupado.

-Arigatou.-foi até a Rukia que estava agora descansando.

-Não tem por que agradecer, isto é um agradecimento daquela vez.-Unohana se lembra do que aconteceu.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Em volta tudo escuro, uma pessoa estava sozinha lá, monstros iam até ela querendo devorá-la, mas de repente, um vulto aparece e ajuda-a.

-Você está bem?-pergunta um dragão laranja.

-H-Hai, arigatou!-se levanta do chão.

-Por que está aqui sozinha?-olhava-a.

-Meus amigos, pais e parentes...foram mortos.-lágrimas apareciam em seu rosto.

-Ah ta, gomen por isso.-tinha esquecido dos monstros.

-Não tem nada, cuidado!-um monstro ia atacá-lo por trás.

-Arigatou.-conseguiu se defender, então começou a matar todos os hollows que haviam por ali, deixando a garota com um pouco de medo. Depois de ter matado todos, ele ficou muito machucado.

-Não se mexa.-ela foi até ele, colocou suas mãos no corpo dele curando.

-Você consegue curar as criaturas?-ficou surpreso.

-Sim, por isso muitas criaturas vieram atrás de mim, minha família e amigos tentaram me proteger, mas acabaram todos mortos.-se lembrava do terror de antes.

-Sou Ichigo. Não tinha falado antes né?-cumprimentou formalmente.

-Sou Unohana.-dizia a menininha.

-Quantos anos você tem?-olhou que ela ainda era pequena.

-12 anos...-falou.

-Onde você estava indo?-já que ela estava sozinha devia ajudá-la.

-Estava indo para Sakura Machi, a cidade que existia aqui antes.-explicava sorrindo.

-É longe, irei te acompanhar para que mais nenhum monstro te ataque.-queria fazer algo por ela.

-Arigatou.-começou a seguir viagem com o dragão a seu lado.

-Por que você vai até lá?-Ichigo era muito curioso.

-Vou tentar virar uma deusa, já que consigo curar as criaturas.-era seu sonho ser uma.

-Boa escolha.-se alegrou junto com ela.

Os dois tinham seguido viagem, depois de muito tempo e vários monstros eles chegam, o lugar era deserto, havia uma capela ainda por lá, nenhum monstro podia destruí-la, pois tinha um poder em sua volta que purificava-os.

-Pronto, você chegou.-ele parou em frente a capela.

-Arigatou, espero te encontrar novamente.-acenava para o dragão que ia embora.

-Sim, sayonara!-acena enquanto ia andando de volta para seu lugar, onde seus parentes moravam....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Fim do Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Se não fosse por você, eu não teria virado uma deusa e ajudando-o agora.-dizia Unohana agora crescida.

-É verdade, você conseguiu virar uma deusa que ajuda a todos fico feliz que conseguiu.-sorriu para ela depois de tantos anos.

-Arigatou por aquela vez.-sempre o agradece.

-Não precisa me agradecer toda hora.-Ichigo não sabia o que dizer....

-Por que vocês não vem comigo até minha nova casa, até Rukia acordar? Assim nenhum monstro atacará.-Unohana teve essa idéia.

-Se isso não te incomodar...-Ichigo então pega Rukia no colo com cuidado.

-Não incomodará.-assim, Unohana levou-os para sua casa com uma magia, já que ela era uma deusa era fácil fazer isso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Campo de Tecnologia*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Muitas pessoas estavam pesquisando aquilo que as três pessoas acharam enquanto investigavam, o DNA que acharam agora estava sendo analisado pelos melhores especialistas em pesquisas usando a tecnologia.

-Não pode ser.-o homem que estava responsável para ver o DNA estava surpreso.

-O que foi?-o homem ao lado que só estava ajudando olhou também para o dono do DNA, ficou surpreso também.

-KUROTSUCHI TAICHOU!!-gritaram os dois indo até ele.

-Que gritaria é essa que vocês estão fazendo?-estava bravo, já que era ele que mandava naquele campo.

-O DNA!-dizem em uníssemos.

-O que tem?-foi junto com os dois ver o que era.

-Olhe Taichou.-mostrou a ele a pessoa que estava lá.

-Não acredito! Temos que contar para o dragão negro imediatamente.-Mayuri se apressou, indo ao local onde todos estavam presentes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Assembléia dos 12 Dragões*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todos os dragões estavam reunidos conversando sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo, quando de repente o grande portão que havia naquela sala se abre.

-Kurotsuchi Mayuri do Campo de Tecnologia.-faz uma reverencia.

-O que deseja aqui?-pergunta o dragão negro.

-O DNA que os investigadores de sua excelência encontraram.-falava educadamente.

-De quem era?-olha-o seriamente.

-Aizen Sousuke, seu braço direito.-disse com os olhos fechados.

-O que? Mostre-me!-o dragão negro levantou-se do seu lugar.

-Aqui excelência.-tinha um mini computador em mãos, assim o dragão negro viu que não era mentira, seu braço direito que ele sempre confiara na verdade é um inimigo.

-Pode retirar-se.-Mayuri sai da sala deixando todos ali no silêncio.

-O que faremos agora?-pergunta o dragão vermelho a todos.

-Manteremos segredo dele até descobrirmos seus planos.-todos respeitaram a resposta do dragão negro.

-Temos uma coisa a te falar mestre.-o dragão vermelho disse primeiro.

-O que?-olhou-o friamente.

-É sobre o dragão laranja, Ichigo.-continuou o dragão verde.

-O que vocês decidiram?-olhou a todos agora.

-Decidimos que Ichigo sairá de nossa família e terá de viver sozinho sem lar.-completou o dragão branco.

-Muito sábia a decisão. Eu aprovo, de agora em diante, o dragão laranja não será mai um de nós.-bateu o martelo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Atchim!-Ichigo havia espirrado.

-Alguém deve estar falando de você.-Unohana riu.

-Deve ser aqueles dragões!-disse seriamente.

-Por que?-não entendeu.

-Eles sabem que eu quebrei várias regras, então devem estar vendo algo para me punir.-explicou, nunca gostara de sua família mesmo.

-Hum....-não sabia o que falar.

-Huh? Onde estou?-Rukia tinha acordado agora.

-Você é uma dorminhoca.-Ichigo provocou-a.

-Ora seu morango azedo!-ficou brava, mal acordara já vinha provocações.

-Sua baixinha!!-gritou.

-Baka!-respondeu.

-Acho que irei sair um pouco...-Unohana viu que não devia atrapalhar. Depois de um tempo xingando um ao outro...

-Onde a Unohana foi?-procurou ela em volta.

-Quem?-não sabia quem era.

-Uma amiga, que cuidou de você.-respondeu.

-Você que a chamou?-estava curiosa.

-Sim, por que?-ficou de mal-humor novamente.

-Arigatou.-estava de cabeça baixa.

-De nada.-seu mal-humor foi embora.

-Vocês formam um belo casal!-Unohana do nada aparece com uma bandeja.

-Não somos um casal!!-dizem os dois vermelhos.

-Mas parecem.-entregou um copo para cada um.

-....-não conseguiram dizer mais nada, só ficaram vermelhos e nem se olhavam.

-Eu tenho uns biscoitos aqui.-foi até a cozinha e pegou alguns.

-O que é?-Rukia apontou para o copo.

-Para você é leite, vocês gatos gostam não? Para o Ichigo uma vitamina, para mim chá verde.-disse de todos.

-Sim, eu gosto .-tomou um pouco.

-Que bom, falando nisso ainda não me apresentei para você. Sou Unohana uma amiga do Ichigo.-fez reverência.

-Sou Rukia. Também sou amiga dele.-fez o mesmo.

Os três conversavam e riam muito, parecendo que já eram amigos a bastante tempo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Do Outro Lado do Mundo*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aizen estava sentado em sua cadeira, não iria trabalhar naquele dia, na verdade nem queria ficar do lado de seu inimigo.

-Enganei os dragões direitinho, agora eles ainda pensam que estou do lado deles.-ria muito deixando os hollows dali agitados.

-Meu plano está dando certo, agora só preciso pegar o Ichigo.-olhava a cena de quando ele estava em perigo.

-E o que farei com esse gato?-viu Rukia na cena também.

-Queremos comê-la.-disseram alguns hollows que estavam por lá.

-Claro, deixarei isso para vocês meus aliados!-gritou deixando-os felizes e com fomes, saiu de lá e foi para um quarto, lá era onde estava seus planos para acabar com os 12 dragões....

Capítulo 4 – A Guerra

O outro dia estava muito ruim, chovia muito, era uma tempestade que castigava aquele mundo cheio de guerras. Ichigo e Rukia queriam ir embora, mas Unohana impedia...

-Vocês não podem sair com essa tempestade!-ficava parada na frente da porta.

-Mas devemos ir, não podemos atrapalhá-la.-fala Ichigo, Rukia concorda.

-Mas vocês não estão atrapalhando, onegai fiquem até que a chuva passe.-ela implorava.

-Está bem.-não teve escolha, os dois entraram novamente na casa de Unohana e ficaram por lá, jogando baralho. (N/A: até naquele mundo tinha baralho e todos sabiam jogar =P)

Enquanto isso, no outro lado do mundo, Aizen não estava. Pois foi até os 12 dragões trabalhar.

-Dragão negro, desculpe não poder ficar em seu lado por um tempo.-se curva na frente de todos.

-Não há nada para se preocupar.-fala ele.

-Você tem alguma notícia?-pergunta o dragão vermelho se intrometendo.

-Peço minhas desculpas, mas não tenho nenhuma.-diz ele ainda curvado.

-Está bem, volte para seus serviços.-mandou todos.

-Entendido.-assim, ficou ereto novamente e saiu da grande assembléia indo para sua sala.

-Chamem os três subordinados leais!-gritou o dragão negro para seus soldados.

-Chamou, mestre?-os três aparecem.

-Sim. Preciso que vocês tentem achar o esconderijo de Aizen e descubram seus planos.-falou ele.

-Entendido.-os três falam em uníssemos e desaparecem.

-O que poderemos fazer agora mestre?-pergunta o dragão rosa.

-Iremos esperar, não há mais nada que possamos fazer.-ele disse, assim todos se retiraram indo fazer outras obrigações.

--------------------------Casa da Deusa Unohana-------------------

-A chuva já passou.-Rukia fala olhando para a janela, onde o sol agora tomava seu domínio no céu novamente.

-Agora devemos ir.-avisou Ichigo.

-Já que é assim, não irei impedir.-falou Unohana.

-Adeus Unohana-san. Espero nos encontrarmos novamente.-fala Rukia sorrindo e acenando, seu rabo balançando.

-É verdade Rukia-chan.-sorri de volta.

-Até algum dia.-Ichigo também acena, mas do seu jeito.

Assim eles seguem viagem, indo para algum lugar, não sabiam o que iriam fazer, só perambular por aí.

-Onde estamos indo?-Rukia resolve quebrar o silêncio.

-Não sei.-dá de ombros.

-...-não sabia nem o que falar.

O silencio predomina novamente, agora muito intenso, ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Já que não teriam um assunto para conversar.

Depois de um tempo, Ichigo ia perguntar algo, mas foi parado pois Rukia estava presa por um hollow...

-Solte ela!-grita Ichigo.

Mas o hollow não fez isso, a verdade é que ele fugiu desaparecendo atrás de uma rocha, Ichigo ficou muito bravo com isso e prometeria a si mesmo que encontraria e protegeria Rukia mesmo que morresse.

Enquanto isso, Rukia já estava em uma gaiola sendo observada por hollows famintos, ficou com medo no princípio, mas não podia fazer nada, ficou atenta a tudo e a todos.

-Aizen-sama, conseguimos pegar a gata.-fala o hollow mostrando Rukia ao Aizen.

-Bom trabalho.-sorriu.

-E agora podemos comê-la?-dizia saindo saliva de sua boca.

-Ainda não, quando capturarmos o dragão laranja você pode fazer isso.-falou ele vitorioso.

-Por que?-olhou para Rukia.

-Para ele sentir a perda de uma amiga.-Aizen disse com os olhos brilhando.

-Esta bem Aizen-sama.-o hollow se retirou segurando a gaiola onde estava Rukia nas mãos e deixando em uma sala escura e pequena.

-O que acontecerá comigo?-suas orelhas até abaixaram com medo e tristeza.

Ichigo sabia que ela foi pega por um hollow, então fingiu que estava dormindo ficando parado em um lugar, até que de repente um hollow aparece e carrega-o para algum lugar.

Quando chegaram, Ichigo ficou surpreso com o lugar onde estava, uma sala escura, mas não estava preso com nada, sentiu o cheiro de Rukia por perto, ficou bravo e pensou em algum plano para sair de lá.

Depois de um tempo teve uma idéia, foi para perto da porta de ferro que prendia ele, olhou para sua unha e começou a tentativa de abrir o cadeado. E deu certo, voou em todas as salas, até achar Rukia.

-Rukia...até que enfim te achei.-Ichigo abre o cadeado.

-Ichigo..-vai até onde ele está, quando já está aberto o cadeado, ela sai e pega no braço dele.

-O que está fazendo?-Ichigo pergunta envergonhado.

-Só vendo se é mesmo real.-então ela solta-o e fica em seu lado.

-Vamos sair daqui.-Ichigo vai na frente seguido por Rukia.

Quando de repente um hollow aparece na frente deles, Ichigo dá um jeito, mas depois veio vários, era um ninho de hollows...

De repente aparece três pessoas, eram os subordinados do dragão negro.

-O que fazem aqui?-pergunta Ichigo.

-O grande dragão negro mandou nós aqui. E dragão laranja, você não é mais da família de dragões.-informou a mulher.

-Tudo bem...-deu de ombros, os hollows foram se ajuntando até formar um gigantesco.

-Um menos grande!!-diz um dos homens, ele soltou um cero, não acertou ninguém pois todos haviam desviado por pouco.

- Temos de avisar o mestre.-gritou o outro homem, assim os três sumiram deixando Ichigo e Rukia sozinhos lá com os hollows e o Menos Grande.

-O que faremos agora Ichigo?-Rukia estava do seu lado.

-Vamos nos entregar, não tem jeito.-Ichigo diz colocando suas mãos para cima.

-Hai.-Rukia também faz isso.

Então os dois são levados por hollows até suas gaiolas, ficaram lá por um tempo, ao cair do dia Aizen já estava de volta.

-Ora, ora, agora sim poderemos acabar com os 12 dragões.-falava olhando para o Ichigo.

-E você gatinha, vai ser devorada por meus subordinados.-apontou para vários hollows atrás de si.

-E nada impedirá isso.-voltou para seu trono rindo vitorioso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Assembléia dos 12 Dragões*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Os dragões estavam calados, quando a porta principal se abre e as três pessoas de antes entram, depois se reverenciando.

-Acharam?-pergunta o dragão negro com sua superioridade.

-Hai. O esconderijo está do outro lado do mundo.-responde a mulher.

-Bom trabalho. Mais alguma coisa?-pergunta o dragão vermelho.

-Sim. Lá é um ninho de hollows, parece que Aizen está controlando-os.-fala o homem.

-Entendo, então teremos de atacar antes que aconteça algo.-disse o dragão amarelo.

-Vamos então.-quando o dragão negro se levanta, todos também fazem isso e seguem as três pessoas.

*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Do outro lado do Mundo*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aizen estava tranqüilo sentado em seu trono olhando os hollows, quando se levanta do nada e vai andando até a gaiola de Rukia.

-Venha cá.-foi até ela e pegou-a no colo, impossibilitando-a de se soltar.

-O que você quer comigo?-olha para ele brava.

-Você tem belos olhos violetas...-via para seus grandes olhos.

-Não mude de assunto!-tentou tirar uma pata, mas não conseguiu.

-Já que quer saber então verá.-foi andando até a cela onde estava Ichigo.

-Ichigo!-viu onde estava.

-Rukia?-Ichigo se vira e vai para perto da porta.

-Você não vai conseguir salvá-la.-avisou Aizen.

-O que pretende fazer?-pergunta ele bravo.

-Verá agora mesmo. Hollow!!-gritou, assim um apareceu atrás de si.

-Sim Aizen-sama?-se curva.

-Não está com fome?-pergunta para o hollow com um sorriso no rosto.

-Hai.-responde.

-Você não deve fazer isso!-Ichigo já batia com força na parede.

-Por que? Você vai me matar?-olha para ele.

-Eu vou!-seus olhos pegavam chamas.

-Como?-sorriu.

-Saindo daqui e ir aí te matar.-falou irritado.

-Não conseguirá sair antes que sua amiguinha morra.-pegou Rukia com uma só mão e deixou em cima do hollow.

-Socorro Ichigo!-lágrimas apareciam em seus olhos.

-Não adianta gritar, ninguém te escutará!-Aizen avisou.

-Alguém me ajude!-nesta hora Aizen solta-a.

-NÃOO!!-grita Ichigo.

O que aconteceu com Rukia?

Unohana estava em sua casa normalmente fazendo seu chá, quando de repente quando ela vai pegar o pó para o chá, vê que não tinha mais nenhum.

-Por que será que acabou? Tinha vários...-ela disse meio triste.

-Será que....-se assustou, saiu de casa e trancou, correu para algum lugar atrás de algo.

-Espero que estejam bem...mas se isso aconteceu....o que acontecerá com eles?-Unohana corria até onde eles iam, sabia muito bem onde era...

Unohana ia até onde Ichigo e Rukia estavam, mas ainda estava longe, Rukia estava prestes a ser devorada e os 12 dragões não se sabiam onde estavam. O que acontecerá agora?

Capítulo 5 – Humanos

Tudo de repente parou para Ichigo, parecia ter sido o fim de tudo, ele pensou que tinha morrido por ter perdido a única coisa em que mais gostava, mas por pouco isso não aconteceu, pois quem salvou Rukia foi os 12 dragões.

-Até que enfim chegaram!-Aizen pulou para trás olhando-os.

-Nós sabíamos que era você quem estava por trás de tudo!-gritou o dragão azul.

-Hoh. Como?-olhou desafiante para eles.

-Nossos seguidores. O que iria fazer com esta pobre criatura?-pergunta o dragão negro.

-Nada, só queria alimentar meus animais de estimação.-disse sorrindo.

-Arigatou!-fala Rukia para o dragão que estava segurando-a.

-De nada.-responde o dragão verde soltando-a.

-Ichigo!-Rukia foi até a cela dele.

-Rukia, você está bem?-olha para ela.

-Sim, graças a eles.-apontou para os dragões.

-O que fazem aqui?-pergunta Ichigo bravo.

-Nós viemos aqui porque Aizen queria nos destruir.-responde o dragão verde indo até eles.

-Não posso acreditar.-diz ele.

-Então não acredite, agora será o fim de tudo.-Aizen responde.

-Não deixaremos que isto aconteça.-grita o dragão vermelho.

-Então iremos lutar, uma guerra começará!-gritou Aizen sendo cercado por hollows.

-Tudo bem.-diz o dragão negro fechando os olhos.

Assim começaram a luta, Aizen não fazia nada, já que os hollows estavam encarregados de lutarem com os dragões.

-É melhor eu cuidar daqueles dois...-disse indo para a direção onde Ichigo e Rukia foram.

-Pronto, está livre.-o dragão verde fala abrindo a cela.

-Arigatou.-Ichigo sai de lá.

-Saiam daqui rápido!-grita o dragão verde.

E assim foi, mas quando Ichigo e Rukia estão saindo, são cercados por hollows.

-Por que sempre tem que ser assim?-pergunta Ichigo sério.

-Também irei lutar.-falou Rukia.

-OK.-assim os dois foram para cima de todos. Um tempo depois eles estavam no chão cansados de lutar.

-Isso foi difícil.-dizia Ichigo ofegante.

-É verdade.-Rukia também estava assim.

Do nada, vários hollows os cercaram novamente. Ichigo e Rukia não podiam fazer nada, já que estava muito cansados, pensaram que era o fim. Todos os hollows atacaram, faltando um centímetro, uma luz aparece e destrói todos.

-Vocês estão bem?-a pessoa foi até eles.

-Unohana?-pergunta Ichigo tentando se levantar.

-Hai. Ainda bem que cheguei na hora. Vou começar a curá-los.-foi até os dois.

-Arigatou.-falam em uníssemos agora sendo curados.

-O que está havendo por aqui?-olha para eles.

-Bem...Aizen revelou sua verdadeira identidade e agora quer dominar este mundo, mas os 12 dragões estão lutando ainda.-responde Ichigo rapidamente.

-Ahh ta. Então agora é melhor sairmos daqui.-Unohana acabara de curar e ouvira algo.

-Por que?-Rukia pergunta se levantando com Ichigo.

-Porque terá uma explosão.-quando Unohana fala isso, eles são arrastados longe por causa de uma enorme explosão.

-Isso doeu.-dizia Rukia com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Será que todos morreram?-pergunta Ichigo desesperado, pois era sua família.

-Provavelmente.-fala Unohana de cabeça baixa.

-E Aizen pode ter morrido também, pois não deixou nenhum sinal de sobrevivência.-Rukia dizia olhando para o lugar todo destruído ainda em chamas.

-É verdade.....acho que irei embora...-Unohana dizia vendo Ichigo de cabeça baixa e uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que chorava por sua única família.

-Por que?-Rukia viu ela indo.

-Já ne!-quando fala aponta para Ichigo que estava caído no chão, assim Unohana desaparece.

-Ichigo? O que houve?-Rukia foi para perto dele, de repente ele abraça a pequena gata a sua frente.

-Ichigo...-cora um pouco, mas retribui o abraço.

-O que posso fazer agora?-ela ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto.

-Ichigo....-Rukia falou mais baixo, ele apertava-a.

-Rukia....-falou baixo também apertando-a.

-Ichigo!!!!!!! Você está me arranhando com essas suas unhas!!-conseguiu gritar.

-Ahh, gomen!-soltou-se dela.

-Está doendo agora.-começa a chorar.

-Gomen.-vai até ela e vê os ferimentos.

-Não foi nada, só doeu na hora.-tenta arrumar uma desculpa.

-Então se levante.-ajudou pegando em sua pata.

-Ichigo o que houve antes?-olhou meio curiosa.

-Eu agora estou completamente sozinho.-falou de cabeça baixa olhando o chão embaixo de si, pois estava voando.

-Não está, pois estou com você.-Rukia pula e o abraça, caído os dois no chão.

-Rukia.....eu...te amo...-fala baixo, mas Rukia consegue escutar.

-Eu também.-fala sorrindo.

Assim se separam e se olham, não poderiam fazer nada, já que os dois eram de espécies diferentes, nunca poderiam ficar juntos.

-E agora?-Rukia pergunta de cabeça baixa.

-Tentarei fazer algo, mas não sei se dará certo.-fala Ichigo.

-Vamos tentar....-sorri ela.

-Kami-sama! Onegai, para que possamos ficar juntos, nos transforme em uma única espécie.-fala para os céus.

Do nada, uma luz aparece para eles, assim fazendo os dois brilharem se transformando em outra espécie. Os dois viraram humanos, Rukia era baixinha de cabelos negros que nem seu pelo antes e olhos violetas, estava com um vestido azul. E Ichigo um cara alto de cabelos laranjas como quando ele era um dragão e olhos castanhos, estava vestido normalmente.

-Deu certo.-fala Rukia alegre pulando em cima de Ichigo.

-Uhum, viramos o que?-Ichigo olha para ela ainda abraçados.

-Humanos. Lá no meu mundo de antes eu via vários.-falou alegre.

-Então agora podemos viver lá.-sorriu para ela.

-Hai!-assim os dois dão as mãos e vão andando até o mundo de Rukia antes.

-"Que bom, agora poderemos viver em um mundo e ser igual a todos....um casal feliz."-pensa Rukia e sorri.

E assim eles podiam ficar juntos para sempre....^^

FIM


End file.
